<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bite a bit now by falloutgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946073">bite a bit now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl'>falloutgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 by Falloutgirl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Idiots in Love, Kim Jongin's Beautiful Feet, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Park Chanyeol Has A Foot Fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you have in mind?” Jongin groans, as Chanyeol kisses along the skin of his ankle. It sends a thrill up Jongin's spine, watching Chanyeol leave kisses along the sole of his foot.</p>
<p>“Do you think you could come like this?” Chanyeol asks, wiggling his eyebrows, "Just from me playing with your feet?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 by Falloutgirl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bite a bit now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello~</p>
<p>this is for day 7 of <a href="https://twitter.com/sEXOrgasmicfest">@sEXOrgasmicfest</a>'s Kinktober 2020 Fest~</p>
<p>Kink fulfilled: <b>Feet Kink/Foot Fetish</b></p>
<p>This is *kinda* late, oops--but better late than never :P </p>
<p>I'm not planning on doing every single day, only the ones that interest me, so you will probably find me doing random ones throughout the month, please look forward to them~</p>
<p>Only beta'd by myself so any mistakes herein are my own. The title is from 'Together At Home' by SuperM~ </p>
<p>Without further ado, enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fall into the bed in a heap of limbs, Chanyeol’s loud laughter echoing inside the four walls of their bedroom.</p>
<p>“Ah, hyung,” Jongin says, “hurry up and take all of this off.” He grabs at Chanyeol’s bathrobe, pulling at the tie in the front. “I’ve been wanting you since we got home from dinner.”</p>
<p>“So impatient, Jonginnie,” Chanyeol says, leaning back from where he was sucking marks on Jongin’s neck to work at the tie on his bathrobe. “All you think about is sex.”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you didn’t look so <em>good</em> on our date earlier—”</p>
<p>“And I could say the same to you,” Chanyeol cuts him off, a sly smile on his lips. He finishes taking out the knot at the front of his robe before tossing it onto the floor. Chanyeol reaches out to Jongin’s bathrobe—a matching one—helping along where Jongin’s already untied his around the middle, exposing the wide expanse of his broad chest, his golden tan skin, and perky nipples.</p>
<p>“I never get tired of looking at you,” Chanyeol says, “especially out of the shower.” Chanyeol’s eyes glaze over as he looks at Jongin’s body, and Jongin feels a shiver run up and down his spine.</p>
<p>“Could’ve been sooner if we just fucked right after getting home like I suggested,” Jongin pouts. He fakes an eye roll.</p>
<p>“Chivalry is dead,” Chanyeol snorts. He nips at Jongin’s neck, teeth pressing against the sensitive skin.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Jongin says, light heartedly. He lifts his hips up so Chanyeol can pull the bathrobe off, and they both watch as it lands on the floor next to Chanyeol’s.</p>
<p>“Undressing you is my favorite part,” Chanyeol says which makes Jongin giggle.</p>
<p>“Why did we wear the robes anyway?” Jongin asks as Chanyeol bends down to lick the water droplets from off of his neck. Jongin’s hair is still damp from the shower, some of the strands stuck to his face.</p>
<p>“The ambiance,” Chanyeol snorts, “this is our date night, you know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I wanted to fuck,” Jongin whines.</p>
<p>“You <em>always</em> want to fuck. On every day that ends in a <em>y</em>.”</p>
<p>Jongin laughs at Chanyeol’s words, before his laugh quickly turns into a moan as Chanyeol goes back to leaving hickies along his collarbone. Jongin feels himself getting hard between their bodies, and can even feel where Chanyeol’s cock is pressed against his hip as well.</p>
<p>Today is a date night more special than others, particularly because for the first time in over a month, the two of them finally had time off that coincided on a weekend. Jongin’s job as a choreographer for top idol groups makes him busy for long stretches of periods at a time, and Chanyeol’s job as a junior partner in the law firm keeps him busy well into the night.</p>
<p>But finally, after what feels like forever, they were able to have a date night, just the two of them. Jongin held Chanyeol’s hand under the table the entire time, had his leg hooked over Chanyeol’s, nearly sitting half in his lap. It made him feel like they were fresh out of college again, dating for the first time, giggling their way through every course of the meal, almost spilling food on each other’s laps. Chanyeol held a spoon up to his mouth and Jongin ate every bite diligently, while Jongin would bring a napkin up to Chanyeol’s face and wipe at the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>It was corny, it was cheesy, they were not their early twenties selves anymore, but goddamn it. They were in <em>love</em>.</p>
<p>Jongin giggles to himself at the memory of dinner, as Chanyeol’s hands caressing up and down his chest bring him back to the present.</p>
<p>“What’s got you all happy?” Chanyeol asks. He’s situated between Jongin’s spread legs.</p>
<p>“Just thinking about how much I love you,” Jongin says, brutally honest.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Chanyeol says, but Jongin can see the red blush all over his face and chest.</p>
<p>He takes his left foot and hooks it up over Chanyeol’s shoulder, spreading his legs wide. Chanyeol turns to the side and kisses Jongin’s ankle. “Ah,” Jongin gasps out, his toes wiggling in the air, “you know I’m sensitive there.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Chanyeol replies, and his tone of voice makes Jongin’s stomach churn. “I kinda wanna use that to my advantage.”</p>
<p>“What do you have in mind?” Jongin groans. Chanyeol kisses his ankle again, tongue peeking out of his mouth to lick against the sensitive skin.</p>
<p>“Think you could come just from me… you know,” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Chanyeol lightly nips at Jongin’s ankle again, making him groan.</p>
<p>“You’re a freak, babe,” Jongin says, giggling.</p>
<p>“<em>Your</em> freak,” he quips. Chanyeol grips Jongin’s calf with two hands, massaging the muscles up and down Jongin’s leg. Jongin feels his own dick twitch against where it is hard and pressed against his abdomen.</p>
<p>“God, yeah,” Jongin says, nodding his head. “Play with my feet.”</p>
<p>“See?” Chanyeol says, lifting Jongin’s foot off his shoulder and holding it in front of himself. “You like it so much. You like when I touch your feet like this.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Jongin gasps, as Chanyeol works his thumbs against the arch of his foot. “It feels so good,” he admits.</p>
<p>“You’re so hard, look at you,” Chanyeol breaths out. “Cock all red and dripping just from me touching your feet.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Jongin groans, settling against the sheets. It’s true though, as much as he loves to tease Chanyeol for his fetish, Jongin would be lying if he said he didn’t get off on it too. There was just something so erotic about the way his feet felt in Chanyeol’s hands, the way his boyfriend liked to nip at his ankles when they had sex, the way, on one very memorable occasion, Jongin remembers Chanyeol sucking on the arch of his foot so harshly, teeth sinking into the soft flesh, that it made Jongin cum hard across his body, groan falling from his lips.</p>
<p>That particular memory of course, is one Chanyeol never lets him live down.</p>
<p>“We could do that again,” Chanyeol says, as if reading Jongin’s mind. His fingers hooked between Jongin’s toes as he continues to massage the bottom of Jongin’s foot, his palm grazing against the bone as Jongin flexes his ankle back and forth in Chanyeol’s grip. The sight of Chanyeol’s big hands on his feet never fails to send a shiver up Jongin’s spine. He loves it. He loves it. Chanyeol’s fingertips are rough and calloused from years of playing the guitar, and they skate across the smooth skin of Jongin’s feet making him gasp at the sensation. And despite being a dancer, Jongin thinks his own feet are very pretty.</p>
<p>It doesn’t help his ego that Chanyeol seems to feel the exact same way.</p>
<p>Chanyeol brings Jongin’s foot up to his mouth, kissing the sole.</p>
<p>“I swear,” he says, “I think I fell in love with you, feet first.”</p>
<p>Jongin snorts, trying to stifle a laugh, but then Chanyeol starts licking up the bottom of his big toe, and suddenly his laugh turns into a moan. His teeth scrape over the skin of Jongin’s toe, tongue swirling around the bottom of it. Jongin feels flush all over, skin redhot to the touch, watching as Chanyeol fellates his feet.</p>
<p>It is both the most erotic sight he’s ever seen, and one that is so degrading at the same time.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you like that?” Jongin says, pushing his foot harder into Chanyeol’s mouth. “You like sucking my feet? You like licking the bottom of my soles?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, reaching up his hands to massage around the heel of Jongin’s foot while he leaves kisses on his toes, “you fucking know I do.”</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Jongin moans, back arching off the bed. He trails a hand down his chest, pinching his own nipples, before gripping his hard dick in his palm.</p>
<p>“Love your feet, I love your feet,” Chanyeol says, reverently. He gently kisses each one of Jongin’s toes, tongue swiping along the skin. “Taste like strawberries,” he mumbles, which makes Jongin laugh.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who decided to wash my feet in the tub,” Jongin says, jerking himself off as Chanyeol keeps going. The precum makes his hand slide up and down the shaft much easier. “We could’ve had sex r-right when we got home but—<em>ah</em>—you wanted—”</p>
<p>“To take care of you,” Chanyeol smirks, breath coming out hot against Jongin’s foot. “I like pampering you.”</p>
<p>“You spoil me,” Jongin whines. Chanyeol’s tongue traces a path up the bottom of his foot, where Jongin is most ticklish.</p>
<p>“It’s our date night,” he hums, teeth gently nipping into Jongin’s flesh. “Stop acting like you don’t enjoy it. Brat.”</p>
<p>Jongin moans around a laugh. He throws his head back against the pillows, hair sticking to his forehead. He works his hand faster over his cock, more precum dripping down the shaft. He feels himself on the verge of coming, and all too quickly too. He gasps, biting his bottom lip, as he looks up at Chanyeol who’s still kissing and sucking all along Jongin’s left foot, eyes glazed over in bliss. Jongin traces down Chanyeol’s body, looking at his strong chest and defined abs, until his eyes settle on Chanyeol’s neglected cock, hard and red, curving up towards his belly.</p>
<p>It amazes Jongin how Chanyeol has stayed hard the entire time while doing this—how his boyfriend can be so impossibly turned on by the thought of sucking on Jongin’s feet.</p>
<p>Suddenly, though, Jongin gets an idea.</p>
<p>He takes his right foot, still laying haphazardly on the bed, and curls his toes against the sheets.</p>
<p>“Feels so good,” Jongin says, jerking himself off lazily, “your mouth on me.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol hums around where he’s got Jongin’s toes in his mouth, and Jongin watches in fascination as Chanyeol’s cock twitches against his body. He takes his right foot off the sheets, carefully maneuvering it so Chanyeol doesn’t notice.</p>
<p>He presses the sole of his foot against the shaft of Chanyeol’s cock, pushing it against his lower stomach.</p>
<p>“Oh—<em>fuck!</em>” Chanyeol moans, the toes of Jongin’s left foot slipping from his mouth. There’s spit all over his face, chin, and Jongin’s foot. Jongin thinks he’s never seen Chanyeol look hotter than this. He lets out a harsh breath against Jongin’s ankle, still cradling the foot in his hands.</p>
<p>Jongin curls his toes against Chanyeol’s cock, watches the way the precum beads excessively at the tip before dripping down the sides.</p>
<p>“You like that?” he asks softly. “You like my foot on your dick?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah,” Chanyeol breathes out shakily. “‘S hot, so <em>fucking</em> hot.”</p>
<p>Jongin grinds the heel of his foot against Chanyeol’s cock, <em>hard</em>. Chanyeol openly moans, a whine escaping through his lips. His breathing against Jongin’s ankle gets more intense, hands coming up to grip along Jongin’s calf tightly.</p>
<p>He hopes there’s a bruise tomorrow.</p>
<p>“D-Don’t stop sucking on my feet,” Jongin says, as he works his foot against Chanyeol’s cock.</p>
<p>Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told again, as he starts to suck harshly, tongue going up and down the bottom of Jongin’s feet and between the spaces of his toes.</p>
<p>“Aw, <em>ah, hyung</em>,” Jongin whines, pushing his foot in Chanyeol’s mouth harder against his face. He can feel the bit of saliva dripping down his foot, some of it getting on his ankle, but the thought pushes him closer to the brink of orgasm than anything else.</p>
<p>They work in tandem after that, Chanyeol happily sucking Jongin’s foot, teeth scraping against the arch, as he sucks hickies into the skin, while Jongin gives Chanyeol a foot job. Jongin wants to throw his head back and close his eyes, but the sight of Chanyeol sucking on his foot while red in the face as Jongin gets him off with the other is a vision Jongin wants to commit to memory.</p>
<p>“Don’t—<em>ah</em>—stop,” Chanyeol huffs out, Jongin’s foot falling from his mouth. He puts Jongin’s foot on his shoulder, bending down a little bit lower to be closer to Jongin’s body. “Nini, don’t stop, don’t stop—”</p>
<p>Jongin takes his foot off Chanyeol’s shoulder and moves it to work with his other foot against Chanyeol’s dick. He presses both feet against the shaft of Chanyeol’s cock, working them up and down to jerk him off until Chanyeol is a panting, whiny mess half above him.</p>
<p>Jongin’s all but forgotten his own dick in his hand, too busy focusing on the way Chanyeol’s mouth forms a little <em>o-</em>shape as Jongin continues to jerk him off with his feet.</p>
<p>“Fuck this is so hot,” Jongin says, moving his feet faster along Chanyeol’s cock. There’s spit and precum all over his toes but he pays that no mind, as he continues to go faster and faster in his movements. up and down Chanyeol’s breathing soon goes from harsh to erratic.</p>
<p>“F-<em>Fuck</em>, Jongin!” Chanyeol says, “F<em>uck</em>!” he screams, as his hips involuntarily jerk along with the movements of Jongin’s feet. It isn’t long after that Chanyeol orgasms, his cum coming out in hot spurts all over his abdomen and Jongin’s feet. He nearly collapses on top of Jongin, bracing himself up on his arms. Jongin rubs his feet along Chanyeol’s cock still, working him through the aftershocks until Chanyeol lets out a low whine.</p>
<p>He bends down to kiss Jongin’s neck. “Hmm, you’re perfect,” he says, voice gravelly. He bites at Jongin’s tender skin, and a shiver runs through Jongin’s veins. All at once he remembers his hard cock is still pressed between them and makes a move to grab it.</p>
<p>However, before he can, Chanyeol stops him.</p>
<p>“I believe you said you could come just from me playing with your feet, right?”</p>
<p>“Hyung,” Jongin whines, “I won’t last.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to last,” Chanyeol says before picking both of Jongin’s feet up in his hands and spreading his legs.</p>
<p>“Push against my chest,” Chanyeol says, placing Jongin’s right foot between his pecs. He takes Jongin’s left foot in his hands, eyes crazed.</p>
<p>“Hyung—”</p>
<p>Chanyeol licks up Jongin’s foot, putting it back in his mouth, despite the saliva and cum all over it.</p>
<p>“Th-<em>ah—</em>this is so dirty,” Jongin whines, pushing against Chanyeol’s chest with his other foot, “you’re so fu-<em>cking</em> hot.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol licks and slurps along Jongin’s foot like a starving man, and Jongin feels the pressure in his gut increase tenfold. It doesn’t take much to get him off now, as the earlier erotic sight of Chanyeol coming undone from the foot job was enough to make Jongin’s neglected cock drip precum like no one’s business.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>oh, oh Chanyeol—” </em>Jongin moans wantonly, back arching off the bed. “Keep, keep going,” he cries out.</p>
<p>Jongin wiggles his toes in Chanyeol’s mouth, causing the older to make a guttural gagging noise. Chanyeol reaches down and fists Jongin’s cock, stroking it in time with his sucks and licks along the sole of Jongin’s foot.</p>
<p>He bites down on the arch <em>hard</em> and Jongin’s vision whites out as he comes all over himself, painting his body and Chanyeol’s hand white. Chanyeol keeps jerking him off through the aftershocks, teeth grazing along the sensitive skin of Jongin’s foot until Jongin pushes him back, oversensitive.</p>
<p>Chanyeol flops onto the bed next to Jongin, both of their chests heaving.</p>
<p>“That was…” he says, at a loss for words.</p>
<p>“I know,” Chanyeol replies, “it was good, right?”</p>
<p>“So good,” Jongin agrees, breathless. His legs feel like jelly and his muscles are all relaxed, just like how he feels after Chanyeol rails him into the mattress. He feels like the stress of the last month has all but faded away, and the joy of their date night, and being the center of Chanyeol’s undivided attention for an entire day has left him feeling all fuzzy inside.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you came that hard because I used my feet,” Jongin says after a few moments of comfortable silence. He lets out a soft giggle.</p>
<p>Chanyeol snorts, turning on the bed to face Jongin, who does the same back to him.</p>
<p>“And you came so hard when I bit your foot,” he points out playfully. “Admit it, baby. You love it just as much as I do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jongin happily concedes. “I really do.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol hums in agreement as they both enjoy the post orgasmic glow. He reaches out a hand to cup Jongin’s face, thumb stroking over the apple of Jongin’s cheek.</p>
<p>Jongin melts into Chanyeol’s touch, and tries to maneuver his sore body closer to his boyfriend’s on the bed. “Ah,” Jongin hisses, after flexing his foot against the sheets. A little bit of pain sparking through his foot. Jongin looks down at his feet, only to let out an unamused groan.</p>
<p>“Chanyeol!” he complains, “You left a bite mark!”</p>
<p>“Good,” Chanyeol says, rolling over half on top of Jongin, to kiss along his jawline and neck.</p>
<p>“It hurts,” Jongin whines, as petulantly as possible. Chanyeol snorts.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll just have to massage it for you,” he adds on, with a laugh.</p>
<p>Jongin rolls his eyes. “That’s exactly what you want.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Chanyeol breathes against his neck, brutally honest.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Jongin says, faking contemplation. They have the entire night off. And tomorrow, too. “Well,” Jongin says, already feeling his cock stir. “You know what I want?”</p>
<p>“What’s that baby?” Chanyeol is mouthing at the skin of Jongin’s collarbone.</p>
<p>“You fucking me while sucking on my feet,” Jongin says, “your cock in me… my feet in your mouth.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol pulls back near immediately. “Yeah?” Jongin can feel Chanyeol’s cock twitch in interest as well, from where it’s pressed firmly against Jongin’s hip.</p>
<p>Jongin blushes under his gaze, but stays determined. “Yeah. Give my body an hour. We aren’t 22 anymore.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol guffaws. “Have I ever told you how much I’m in love with you?”</p>
<p>“Every single day,” Jongin preens. His eyes sparkle under Chanyeol’s undivided attention.</p>
<p>“That isn’t nearly enough.” He kisses Jongin’s neck again. “C’mon let’s go wash up again.”</p>
<p>“You just want another excuse to touch my feet,” Jongin snorts.</p>
<p>“Come on you big baby,” Chanyeol says, getting up out of bed. He reaches out to Jongin who’s still laying in the sheets. “Do you blame me?”</p>
<p>The thought of Chanyeol washing his feet again is already making him feel hot all over. Jongin doesn’t even have the ability in him to pretend it doesn’t turn him on.</p>
<p>“No,” Jongin says while laughing. Jongin gets up off the bed, trailing behind Chanyeol to the bathroom. “I don’t blame you at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Please leave comments/kudos and let me know what you think! ^__^</p>
<p>If you have a particular kinktober day you would like me to try writing for, you can also let me know in the comments below.</p>
<p><a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EjDWBGmWsAE3lEh?format=jpg&amp;name=large">Here</a> is the masterlist of kinks from the fest! </p>
<p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>